Failing The Rorscach Test
by oldschoolgoalie
Summary: Continued from "Will You Stay and Drown With Me?". Alex Shelley/OC/Chris Sabin
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I figured I would give this another try. "Will You Stay and Drown With Me?" was supposed to be multipart but I lost my focus. I managed to get it back last night and finished off most of the story.

Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin own themselves. "Failing the Rorscach Test" is from the Matthew Good Band. I own Ally.

I hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

_**Hey Alice, I'm caving in...**_

"_I can't take his woman, he doesn't have one. I can't kill him, well I can but why? I could beat the shit out of him, that could make me feel better. I could slash his tires and egg his house, although that's juvenile. I could burn down his house but then he'd want to live with me while its being rebuilt and I'd be in jail " _Alex's thoughts raced through his head as he sped along the highway trying to figure out what he was going to do with Sabin. 

Realizing where Alex was heading, Ally scrambled down the hallway to the phone in the kitchen and started dialling Chris' number.

"Please, pick up Chris. Please" she pleaded with the ringing phone. "Come on Chris, you have to pick up"

"Wha?" answered a sleepy voice on the other end of the phone.

"Alex found the note. He rushed out of here and he's on his way over to your place. He's not right Chris" Ally screamed into the phone. " I don't know what he's capable of doing" she said before starting to sob.

"Oh shit" the once sleepy voice now sounding completely awake replied. "Just calm down Ally. We've been friends for a long time. I'm sure Alex will calm down on the ride over and once he punches me in the face we'll be fine. That's usually the extent of his temper. He'll road rage most of it out and then punch me" 

Alex's pulled his car up into the driveway of Chris' house and turned off the ignition and headlights. Sitting in the dead of night, his mind finally cleared of all the racing thoughts and he could see a single solution to this problem.

He saw lights and movement inside Chris' house and pulled out his phone to dial Chris' number.

"Yea, hang on man I saw you pull up, I'm just getting the ice pack ready. You can punch me, I can call you a dirty name while putting ice on the swelling and we can go back to normal life" Sabin answered the phone.

"Well good morning sunshine" Alex responded in a cheery tone. "You can put away the ice pack, I'm not here to punch you" he continued.

"You're not? Sweet! See I told Ally, some poor bastard would get the brunt of your rage on the road and you'd be fine and we'd deal with this like civil adults. She was all terrified you had lost your mind "

"Nah man. I still have my mind. I can hear it talking to me now." Alex laughed into the phone.

"Talking to you? Okay buddy, I don't claim to know what the hell goes through your mind but I suppose as long as it's not answering you we'll take that as a win" Chris half heartedly laughed along. "So you wanna stop being all creepy watching me from your car, come in and I can try to backpeddle my way out of this".

"No. Not really". Alex said eerily, the earlier cheeriness in his voice gone as he put the key back in the ignition of the car and turned it over. "I mean we are going to deal with this situation but not until the score is even. You took something from me. I think the fair way to start the healing process and our moving on as friends would be to even up the game. I'm going to go take something away from you" he said as he put the car in reverse and backed out of Sabin's driveway.

"Take something from me? Like what, my cat? My car? My Family Guy collection?" Sabin questioned as he pushed the curtains aside and looked out the window to see what Shelley was up to.

"No, that's peanuts to me. I'm going to go take something from you that will cause you to have the same terrorizing dreams I had. I want you to live like I did for the last month Chris. The cold sweats, the sleepless nights, the internal struggle of the mind. _THEN_ we can get back to normal life". Alex closed the phone and threw it on the seat next to him as he drove away.

Chris stood at the window in shock.

"Holy Shit, Ally was right. Alex has checked out" he said staring out the window wondering where his tag partner was headed.

_**Hey Alice, into the pavement**_

_**I'm caving in....**_


	2. Chapter 2

"No Ally, I don't know where Alex went. He sped off early this morning and was talking about making the score even. Being that I woke up and my family isn't dead, there isn't a missile in my front lawn and I didn't step in flaming dog shit getting my morning paper, I'm going to bet that Alex is sleeping it off somewhere. I mean he's done this before. He cracks under stress and goes off on his own for a bit and comes back just fine", Chris explained between bites of his toast while trying to console a still upset Ally.

"He threatened you? Chris, you should have called the police. He's crazy. If he's making threat's you can have him arrested" a panicked Ally replied.

"Right, because 'Hi, Officer. I've been having a secret relationship with my best friends girlfriend and he found out and came to my house to sit in my driveway and not beat the ever living out of me but call me to say he will get me back for this' really is something they'd rush over for. My luck when they got here they'd taser my ass for being an idiot and YouTube it once they figure out who I am."

"Chris, I'm serious" Ally tried to interject but was cut off by Sabin.

"And so am I. He's a doer. It's been how long and neither one of us has had so much as a strange phone call? He's off somewhere collecting himself. And since that might take awhile, why don't you come over here and we can take our minds off this whole thing for awhile, huh?"

"I guess you're right. I'd feel safer being with you too. Once again, Alex is off running around and you're right there to take care of me like a proper man"

"...yea. Proper..." Chris replied, his voice fading off.

_**I know it's not allowed, but sometimes I fantasize...**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Chris, oh honey" Ally moaned as Chris was on top of her thrusting away at a rapid pace. "Oh don't stop, that's the spot. Oh, oooooh" she continued until she hit her climax. Feeling Ally release beneath him, Chris gave in to the need for release and collapsed on top of her grabbing himself.

"_What the fuck is that about?" _he thought as he lay on Ally hearing her heart was still beating quickly.

"Why are you grabbing yourself? Are you getting ready for another round already?" Ally asked seductively as she tried to move Chris' hand from his penis and replace it with her own. Chris quickly rolled off of her and the bed.

"No...no I just must have been going at it too hard and it's a little sore. It's starting to let up."

"Aww, poor baby. Come here, I'll kiss it better for you and speed up your healing" she called over reaching across the bed to grab his hips and pull him closer. Just as her lips touched the tip of his head, he felt the pain return twice as bad.

"Fucking, motherfucking shitballs cocksucking bitchcunt" he screamed out in between gasps for air while pushing Ally to the other side of the bed.

"Wow, you really did put your all into it didn't you? Maybe it's best we just take a little break. Do you want me to make you some lunch?" a slightly shook up Ally asked.

"Yea, sure...lunch. That sounds good. I'll just...uh, see if I can make this stop" Chris said quickly shooing Ally out of the room. He sprawled out on the bed trying to find a comfortable position. _"I've had much rougher sex then this and never had this type of pain before. It's not bruised, it's not bent so why do I feel like someone's trying to rip it off?"_

_**It feels like nothing is and its everything you've been...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Alex Shelley woke up to a ray of sunlight beaming on him square in the face. He looked strangely at his surroundings before remembering what happened the previous night. After leaving Sabin's, he drove around for a couple of hours until he reached a scummy hotel with a huge neon sign.

"Good Morning World" Alex exclaimed pulling open the curtains of his hotel room noticing a bird on the window sill. "It's a beautiful day to ruin some lives isn't it buddy? You go shit on some rich bastards car and I'll go destroy a best friends life. Sound good?"

He walked over to the bathroom and turned on the faucet for the cold water and let it run for a few seconds before sticking his head underneath it and letting the water hit the back of his neck and wet his hair. He turned off the faucet and shook his head to get the excess water off and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Showtime"

Alex sat down on the bed and reached for his cellphone on the nightstand. He opened it and went through the phonebook until he found the number he was looking for.

"TNA Wrestling, Ms. Carter's office" answered the cheery voice of Dixie's assistant.

"Good Morning, is Dixie in please? It's Alex Shelley"

"I'm sorry Alex, she's in a meeting right now. Would you like to call back in about an hour and I can put you through?"

"No, this is urgent. Can you interrupt the meeting? I really need to speak to her as soon as I can" Alex paused and feigned as if his voice was breaking, "It's about Chris Sabin and I'm really worried about him and need to talk to her".

"It'll be okay Alex. Hold on, I'll go get her on the line. Everything will be okay" the assistant replied.

"Thank you so much" he squeaked out while sniffling into the phone.

"_It's a shame I can't use this act later as reasoning for more TV time. Weak actor my ass. I'm about to put on a performance that would win any B-List actor every award those crackpot internet writers can come up with"._

A few minutes passed before Alex heard the familiar voice of the TNA President on the line.

"Alex, are you okay? What's going on that my assistant pulls me out of a very important meeting telling me that you of all people is crying on the phone?"

Alex grinned hearing that Dixie had bought the act hook, line and sinker. _"Think of the dead cat for real tears...wait, I hate cats." _

"Well Ms. Carter, I don't want to be the snitch but Chris has been acting oddly since the changes were made in TNA. He's so afraid of losing his job that...well...he started taking steroids in an effort to get bigger and more WWE style so that he fit what everyone wanted. He loves wrestling so much he's willing to do whatever" cried Alex into the phone. After finishing his sentence he puffed out his chest like a proud peacock. The deed was done.

"Shelley, stop the bullshit. Chris taking steroids? We had drug testing at the last tapings and he came out clean. You're wasting my time for this?" Dixie snapped into the phone, her voice filled with annoyance.

Alex almost dropped the phone at the statement. _"Shit, I forgot all about the testing. Fuck." _

"If you're done Alex, I have to get back to my mee...".

Alex's light went on.

"He made me take the test for him. He had a knife and threatened to hurt me and Ally if I didn't piss in the cup for him. Everyone trusts Sabin because he's all goody-goody so the testing guys just gave him and a few others a cup while guys like myself are forced to pee for the crowd. I went back to the locker room afterwards and he grabbed me and held the knife up to me saying either I pissed or bled. My choice" he blurted out throwing in some heavy sobs and a shaky voice for the hard sell.

"Alex...my god" Dixie replied emotionless.

"_Oh shit, it's over Alex. Jig is up. Your one chance to hang your friend and you go and fuck it up with dramatics. It's do or die and you're roadkill on the highway" _he mentally beat himself up.

"I heard that Chris was acting sneaky and out of character at tapings, but I never imagined he was this far gone. We thought he was hiding a girlfriend because he's private about his life. Alex, thank you. I will discuss a few options we have with the doctors and trainers on staff and put some plan together quickly so we can get Chris the help he needs".

"Thank you Dixie. I just want to get my best friend back."

"_...back for sleeping with MY woman"._

_**This ain't real baby, got a better excuse for myself....**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chris woke up on the bed, sprawled in the same position he apparently passed out in. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost 4pm. "I guess lunch is probably burned and ready to be flung at my head right about now".

He grabbed a pair of sweatpants thrown over the dresser and pulled them on. As he was walking out of the room he noticed an ambulance and police car parked outside of the house. "_I wonder what the neighbour kid ran into this time. He's going to kill himself one day on that skateboard". _

As he made his way down the stairs he saw that two paramedics as well as police officer were in his living room.

"Ally, honey. You didn't call the medics because of my little thingy pain and passing out on the bed did you?" he questioned.

"Mr. Sabin, we've been called out by a concerned employer who has obtained an order to have you assessed for your recent behaviour" the Police Officer spoke walking over to him and handing him a piece of paper. "Please put your hands behind your back sir".

"Behind my back? An order? Assessed?" stuttered Chris before completely flipping out on the police officers and paramedics. "Oh I know what this is. This is Alex's doing. This is his payback. How much is he paying you guys for this, huh?"

"Mr. Sabin, I can assure you this isn't a prank" the officer spoke while reaching for his handcuffs with one hand and Chris' wrist with another, "Please calm yourself and put your hands behind your back".

"Fuck you buddy, don't even think of touching me. I get the joke. Scare the shit out of me by sending a couple of medics and cops to my house with an elaborate story of how I'mout of mymind and then I can have the nightmares about it for weeks as punishment for fucking someone else's girl" as he ripped his wrist away from the officer.

"Mr. Sabin, this is your last warning. Please put your hands behind your back and calm yourself or we will subdue you"

"Drop the act asshole" he spat at the Officer as he went to walk back up the stairs. The Officer tackled Chris to the floor and held him while one of the paramedics injected him with a relaxant. "What the fuck? Ally, what's going on? Call Alex, call my brothers, something. Help me please" he said weakly before blacking out.

"Chris!" Ally screamed rushing to get to his side.

"Miss, please. We have an order to take him to be assessed from his employer. If you get in the way, we will have to arrest you for obstruction".

_**Mother told me to be something, so I'm afraid...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Alex had returned to the home he and Ally shared to pack a few necessities as he did not want to see his ex-girlfriend again and decided to live out in the hotel until she left the house. He figured she would be at Chris' house after last night and pulling up to the house, he confirmed that theory. As he was making his way to his basement office, his phone went off. It was Dixie.

"Alex, I just received a call from the Police Department and they have served Chris with the order and have taken him in to be assessed. He isn't doing so well as they had to subdue him forcefully and he was screaming at the police and medics about this being a joke. I have given them your number as a follow up person to call since he will need a friend through this and I know you will want to support him in his effort to get clean".

"_Assessed? Order? Police? Oh, this is better than imagined. __I just expected him to be yelled at and maybe a suspension and worry about his career. The regular TNA slap on the wrist. But actually fucking with his head and going all out? Beauty"._

"Yes, of course. I will help him anyway I can. Anything for my buddy" he said snapping out of his daydream and back to reality.

"Be strong Alex. Chris will be better for this when everything calms down" reassured Dixie. "You're a good friend. He is lucky to have someone like you".

_**Hey Rabbit, I came to win...**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Mr. Sabin, have you taken any drugs today" asked a blurry figure. Chris had woken up but was still trying to get the effects of the drugs to wear off by blinking rapidly.

"No, I haven't taken anything. The most I've had this week is a Tylenol because I drank a little too much on the weekend and had a killer hangover" he replied trying to focus on anything in the room.

"Where do you inject the steroids?"

"Steroids? What steroids? Dude, I'm clean. I don't do that shit because it shrinks your junk. And let's face it, it's hard enough to get a girl to blow you nevermind when you are packing a couple of raisins in your pants. Am I right?" he laughed.

"What weapons do you own?" continued the blurry figure in a stern tone

"Weapons? Have you got the right guy? Drugs, Steriods, Weapons? Not my M.O. If that list said Video Games, Junk Food and Porn, well then I might have things to own up to".

"Have you ever showed aggression towards a co-worker?"

"I'm a professional wrestler. That's what we are paid to do". Chris started getting his focus back and realized that he was in a room, stripped of everything but a hospital robe and secured to a bed with handcuffs. "Whoa, what the fuck is going on? Why am I strapped to this bed? And what the fuck are you pumping into me" noticing the IV in his hand.

"Mr. Sabin, you are in the hospital. You've been restrained for your safety as well as ours and we're giving you something to help you keep calm."

"Calm? I'm strapped to a bed and questioned about the most insane things and I'm just supposed to roll with it? Can I take the freak the fuck out option instead?" he said, starting to breathe erratically, pour sweat and shake. "Oh fuck, now you're cutting off my air. Seriously, get this thing out of me and let me go". He continued to struggle with the handcuffs trying to rip them from the bed and pull out his IV when he noticed the doctor with a needle in his hand.

"No, please no. Don't shoot me full of something else. Please, I'll be good. I'm sorry. Please, no" he begged.

_**I'm afraid, enough to stay wide awake....**_


	8. Chapter 8

Alex Shelley stood on the other end of the double sided mirror, his smile widening watching what was going on. He quickly changed his expression when he heard someone approaching him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Mr. Shelley. As you can see, your friend is not in the best of shape and out of sorts" explained the doctor. "While we don't want to force you into a situation like this, would you be comfortable going to speak with him. It may help him calm down".

"Yea. Is it possible to have it a private conversation? Just be able to have a little "normal" guy talk" asked Alex, using the air quotes to emphasize the normal. "It might not be all PC and I don't want to offend anybody".

"We would, but the concern for safety wouldn't..." started the doctor.

"Listen doc. You have the kid handcuffed to the bed and drugged up. I'm pretty sure he's no threat to me at this point. He wouldn't harm a fly on his worst day and in this state I don't think he can really do much that I wouldn't be able to counter anyway".

"Still, he was brought in with a large safety concern. We just don't want to risk you being hurt" the doctor continued.

"I just want to talk to my best friend like we are two guys sitting on a couch having a beer watching the game. Not like he's strapped to a bed being interrogated. He's not dumb, he knows you are probably listening in. I'm not really asking so much" pleaded Alex.

"We can allow you 5 minutes of unmonitored conversation. After that, we will have to check in on you".

"Thanks", smiled Alex, "That's more than enough time".

_**Hey Rabbit, into the pavement, I'm caving in... **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chris once again found himself blinking off blurry vision caused from the latest dose of medicine. His gown was now stuck to his body from the sweating and his left wrist and hand were wrapped in gauze where it was cut struggling to get out of the handcuffs. He was still cuffed to the bed, but the IV was now gone. He heard the door of the room open and quickly shut his eyes to feign sleep so that he wouldn't be injected again or questioned.

"Sleep my friend and you will see that dream is my reality" sung Alex as he entered the room.

"Alex, you son of a bitch. Why are you here?" snapped Chris as he sat up wearily in the bed.

"Why Chris, I can see...well everything. You know that whole girls in white shirts and water thing? You've got that look going on. It's not all that hot on you I have to say. Well unless you get yourself some C cups. Which being you're already in a hospital, we might be able to arrange that" said Alex as he looked over his best friend.

"Have you done anything to Ally? Tell me you haven't touched her you spineless prick" replied Chris reaching through the cuffs to grab Alex's shirt.

"Ally? No, I didn't have to do anything. She offed herself earlier today when you got hauled away. Left a huge mess, was apparently a sight to see" he answered chewing on a hangnail.

"What? She's gone? Oh God!" Chris fell back into his bed.

"No, she's not. I just wanted you to feel what it was like to wake up disoriented, covered in sweat and thinking the love of your life was gone. See Chris, now we are even. Actually..." Alex paused as he punched Chris in the stomach as hard as he could causing Chris to vomit, "Now, we are even. I wanted to hit you still. Like the old times".

"You're a fucked up cross eyed bastard. You know that? I'm in here being questioned for being out of my mind and you're walking free with more than one screw loose. Where is this justice?" coughed Chris.

"Well Chris, you slept with my girlfriend, caused me months of night terrors and destroyed my life. I think making you sweat it out for a couple of hours and a lifetime of nightmares is letting you off easy. Quite frankly, I was coming to your house that night to slit your throat and burn your house down, but I decided against it sitting in your driveway since it wouldn't give me the same satisfaction. I also wouldn't be able to watch you suffer like this. Plus, I get to confess and take credit for the whole thing, and there's nothing anyone can do to me about it. We walk out of here free men." explained Alex glancing at his watch.

"You're confessing to all of this?" asked Chris looking confused and shocked.

"Yea, in about 30 seconds when they turn the mic's and camera's back on. I got 5 minutes to talk to you privately and then they start the filming. How do I look? TV Hot?"

"Batshit insane"

"Close enough. Are you guys listening yet?" Alex spoke looking into the mirror and pulling a face. "I, Alex Shelley, being of sound mind...okay, being of a mind. Let's face it, I'm a Gemini. Anyway, I made up the whole story about my friend here, Chris Sabin, being on steroids and holding me and my piss hostage".

"Holding your piss hostage? I'm in here because I held your piss hostage?" exclaimed Chris not sure whether he should be laughing or mortified by the claim.

"Yea, piss hostage. I was put on the spot. I needed something" he looked back at his friend before turning back to the mirror and continuing, "Anyway, I did all of this because you see, Chris decided to bone my girlfriend while I was on a road trip, hide it and then send her some fucked up note about dumping me for him. Pretty messed up right? Yea. I wanted to get back at him and while I have to say this wasn't what I had in mind exactly, it was quite beautiful and I'm indebted to you all for this performance. This will fuck him up for life."

At that point several doctors entered the room, half going towards Sabin to get him out of the handcuffs and out of the room, the other half towards Shelley with restraints. Alex took a step back and reached into his jacket pocket pulling out a small revolver pointing it towards them.

"Nah-uh guys. There will be no drugging me or putting me in one of your dainty little gowns. I see how you do things and it's just not for me. I'm sorry but after what you did to my buddy and letting me walk into a psych ward with a gun, I just don't trust my future in your hands. I walked into the psych ward with a fucking gun. Bang up job you asshats."

Chris, realizing how scared Alex was, started pleading with him "Alex, it doesn't have to end like this. Come on man. Think. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I slept with Ally, I'm sorry I made your life hell. I'm sorry you felt like you had to do all this elaborate shit to get back at me but man, we are brothers from another mother. We're supposed to leave here tonight together. You confess, we walk out of here."

Alex looked over at Chris, tears in his eyes, "No, you walk out of here today. You go back to the arms of a loving girlfriend and a fancy TV wrestling job. Your life, minus a few nightmares, goes back to normal. I have no other options. It's stay here and become a psychiatric experiment or leave in a box. I'm leaving here tonight."

With that, Alex put the gun up to his head.

"Alex, please. " Chris begged in a last ditch effort. "I promise, I will get you out of his hospital today, none of the funny shit they pulled on me. I swear on my life. We walk out of here like the bad guys in some shoot em up movie, less the hail of gunfire. Strutting the whole way out. We can be nerdy heroes in our own mind. I'll dump Ally. I'll not even mention her name again. I'll tell Dixie that it was a prank to be noticed by management and I was in on it and we'll both get suspended and put in the doghouse but we'll be back on TV again eventually. Dude, you're my buddy. So you've fucked up. So what? You'll fuck up again. You fuck up, I laugh at you for it and we drink until it becomes funny for both of us and move on. Granted this is going to require alot of drinking for me to find even a little humor in it, but I'm sure there's a certain point of alcoholic bliss that will do it".

As Chris finished his sentence, Alex spotted a couple of the doctors moving closer with restraints in the reflection of the mirror.

"No, no...please no" quivered Alex, panicking and pulling the trigger on the gun pointed at his head while Chris quickly turned away to avoid seeing his best friend a bloody splatter on the floor.

"Alex?"

_**I'm always here, I'm always here...**_


End file.
